tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
The End Is Near, Part 1
The first part of the two part season finale. When the prophecy inside the Cat Clan Temple comes true, it begins to lead to worldwide destruction, just as the Clan had hoped. Episode Summary It's a normal spring day, and Kaitlin is out enjoying it. She is glad there's no random blizzards in the middle of spring. She is enjoying the weather so much that she invites friends over to enjoy it with her. A few minutes later, Olivia, Maddie, Katie, Savannah, Emma, Anna, and Shannon show up. Kaitlin is glad that this day is so beautiful. Emma hopes nothing goes wrong today. However, elsewhere, the Cat Clan is gathering for a ritual. The Cat Clan is getting sick and tired of being pushed around. They failed to get a queen, twice, and now it's time for the world to pay back. The prophecy lights up and shakes once again. Caleb begins reciting the prophecy, which is that one day, the Cat Clan will rise to power again, destroy the world, and create one of their very own. The cats circle up and meow some ancient language. The temple shakes much more violently. Pretty soon, a giant light beams up into the sky. Caleb can't believe it's working. Soon, the world will be all theirs. Kaitlin and her friends are out playing a game of soccer, when all of a sudden, the sky changes to an odd shade of red and orange. Anna isn't sure what this means, but she thinks they should head inside. The girls rush inside. Savannah feels like they shouldn't worry much about what is happening. But just then, they see a barn in the distance randomly crumple to the ground. Olivia thinks that now is the perfect time to worry. All of a sudden, Kaitlin's house begins shaking. Kaitlin tells everyone to evacuate her house. The girls rush out and watch in horror as Kaitlin's house is penetrated. Kaitlin can't believe her house got destroyed again. Zack, Corden, and Aaron are all driving by, trying to make it home safely. Kaitlin stops them and asks them to drive them to downtown. They agree to drive because they're heading there anyways. Corden says they've recently built an apocalypse shelter that they're going to stay in. All the girls hop into the vehicles and they head for downtown. Once they reach downtown, the destruction is devastating. Caleb and the Cat Clan watch as the city crumbles to pieces. Caleb really thinks that his lair could use an upgrade. The old temple falls to the ground as a new one is erected. Caleb really likes the new digs. It looks like a pimped out clubhouse inside this temple. The cats are in love with the place and begin to have a dance party. The girl, Zack, Corden, and Aaron cautiously make their way to the shelter. Just then, the steeple to a church falls right near them, and crushes the shelter. Maddie thinks they're doomed because that was their only chance of survival. All Kaitlin wants to know is what is even causing this. Katie points up to the sky and thinks that the temple up there might have something to do with it. Kaitlin realizes that the logo on that temple looks very familiar. It's the Cat Clan logo. Shannon shudders at the sound of their name. Emma wonders how they're supposed to make it up there. Anna wonders if Kaitlin still has the ability to fly. Kaitlin, unfortunately, doesn't. Maddie thinks they're hopeless. Kaitlin begs to differ. They've done a lot of great things in the past such as saving the school from the Fateful Five, stopping a slew of villains in town, and preventing a mass fight about tweets. Kaitlin says now is not the time to give up. They should make their way up to the temple and stop the Cat Clan once and for all. The girls join hands and head to the temple. Zack wonders what they're supposed to do. Aaron thinks they should just wait for the screen to go black. Production Information * CGI is used on many apocalyptic elements * Twenty-eighth time the fourth wall is broken * Part one of the two part season finale Trivia * This two-part finale shares similarities to the ''Gravity Falls ''finale * Kaitlin mentions the blizzard from "Spring Has Sprung?" * The temple from "The Road Less Taken" is seen once again * The temple continues to light up and shake from "A Series Of Unfortunate Events" * Caleb mentions the events of "A Different Type Of Culture" and "The Trouble With Maddie" * Blackout from ''Paper Mario: Color Splash ''is heard during the cat ritual * The final boss phase 2 remix from ''Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games ''is heard when the girls evacuate Kaitlin's house * Kaitlin mentions her house getting destroyed in "The Terrible Storm" * "Chalk Outline" is once again heard in Corden's truck, a reoccurring joke from "Green With Envy" and "Stuck In A Ditch" * A poster of Bruno Mars 24K Magic is seen in the upgraded temple * Some of the props from the ''iCarly ''studio are seen inside the upgraded temple * A Giant Floating Baby Head from ''Phineas and Ferb ''is seen inside the upgraded temple * "Paris" by The Chainsmokers is heard during the cat dance party * Kaitlin mentions the events of "Straight Outta School", "The Kaitlin Movie 2", and "Twitter Trouble" Category:The Phineasnferb Channel Category:The Kaitlin Chronicles